Green River (album)
Green River is the third studio album by Creedence Clearwater Revival, released in August 1969 after their second release Bayou Country, which was also released in January of the same year. In 2003, the album was ranked number 95 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. It features two of the band's best-known songs, "Bad Moon Rising" and the title track. The album was remastered and reissued on 180 Gram Vinyl by Analogue Productions in 2006. History In January 1969, CCR released their second studio album Bayou Country and released their breakout single "Proud Mary" backed with "Born on the Bayou", which reached #2 on the Billboard Hot 100. Prior to recording their new album in March, Creedence conducted a test session at the recently built Wally Heider Studios where they recorded three instrumental test tracks (two of which, "Broken Spoke Shuffle" and "Glory Be", are included in the 2008 remastered CD). The recordings for Green River lasted until June. While completing the forthcoming album the band issued two singles: "Bad Moon Rising" backed with "Lodi" and "Green River" backed with "Commotion", in April and July. Both reached #2 on the Billboard charts. In an interview Fogerty gave to Rolling Stone in 2012, Fogerty states: "What really happened is that I used a setting like New Orleans, but I would actually be talking about something from my own life. Certainly a song like "Green River" – which you may think would fit seamlessly into the Bayou vibe, but it's actually about the Green River, as I named it – it was actually called Putah Creek by Winters, California. It wasn't called Green River, but in my mind I always sort of called it Green River. All those little anecdotes are part of my childhood, those are things that happened to me actually, I just wrote about them and the audience shifted at the time and place." Reception Rolling Stone called it "a great album" with the reviewer further stating "they are now creating the most vivid American rock since Music from Big Pink". Allmusic gave the album 5 stars (out of 5) with Stephen Thomas Erlewine stating: "If anything, CCR's third album Green River represents the full flower of their classic sound initially essayed on its predecessor, Bayou Country." Track listing (All songs written and composed by J.C. Fogerty, except where noted). 'Side One' #Green River - 2:36 #Commotion - 2:44 #Tombstone Shadow - 3:39 #Wrote a Song for Everyone - 4:57 'Side Two' #Bad Moon Rising - 2:21 #Lodi - 3:13 #Cross-Tie Walker - 3:20 #Sinister Purpose - 3:23 #The Night Time Is the Right Time (Napoleon "Nappy" Brown, Ozzie Cadena, Lew Herman) '40th Anniversary Edition CD Bonus Tracks' #Broken Spoke Shuffle - 2:39 #Glory Be - 2:48 #Bad Moon Rising (Live in Berlin, September 16, 1971) - 2:07 #Green River/Suzie Q (Live in Stockholm, September 21, 1971) - 4:28 #Lodi (Live in Hamburg, September 17, 1971) - 3:19 Personnel John Fogerty - lead vocals, lead guitar, arrangement Tom Fogerty - rhythm guitar & backing vocals Stu Cook - bass guitar Doug Clifford - drums Charts 'Album' Navigation Category:Studio Albums Category:1960s Albums